Camp of Doom
by RichardCranium
Summary: Alrighty! I've given a suspense fic a shot, since there are only 4 suspense fics here at ff.net. 2 fighters are murdered, both in sick horrible ways. Hwoarang finds a letter inviting him for a week on a camp vacation, but all the tekken fighters were invi


Camp of Doom.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! You all know me for my famous humour fics, well I decided to do something different, just for a change, as FF.NET in the tekken section only has 4 suspense fics: Nightmarish Vacation (Murderer: Xiaoyu Author: Kukkaistytot), Covered by Blood (Murderers: Jin, Hwoarang and Xiaoyu by accident, Author: Kukkaistytot again), Tainted Innocence (Raper: Hwoarang, Author: Skittle-xtreme) and The 1 still in progress, Made by Trenay, Theatre of Terror. I fitted the clues together and now who the murderer is already, but I won't spoil it for the people here, but if you wanna know who it is, email me and I'll tell you.  
  
Moving On, This is gonna have some changes in it. From now on, I will not be in this (but this 1 ONLY) story at all, unlike I usually do. It will still have loads of My-style humour, but just not as much. Ok, now, on with the story:  
  
Disclamier: HAHA! THAT WAS A DELIBRATE TYPO!!! DICLAIM-I-ERS SUCK ASS! FUCK DISCLAIMERS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Oh yeah, 1 last thing, I'll cut T.R.Hwoarang's name just back to Hwoarang, because I will not be participating in this whole fic, so he will get his old name back, but just for this fic.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Kunimitsu was walking down the alleyway accompanied by Bruce... they kept together because they knew someone was stalking them, but they were too ashamed to admit it... they continued to stroll down at this pace...  
  
"Bruce, there's someone following us!!!" Kunimitsu hissed under her breath. Bruce nodded fearfully. " I know. They've been following us for about 20 minutes. We just can't seem to lose them".  
  
"KILL" something yelled out down the alleyway as the sound of Bruce's voice echoing "Let's make a break for it" rang shortly afterwards... the pitter patter of their feet on that dark stormy night was drowned out by the sound of the echoing thunder. As they reached the shelter of a wrecked barn, they scampered inside, bolting and locking the door, trying to find a place to hide. But there was nowhere to be found, and Bruce started to feel the hair on the back of his neck rising...  
  
Someone was rattling against the door of the wrecked barn, and Bruce and Kunimitsu watched in horror as they saw it almost coming of it's hinges... BANG!!! The door fell apart with a THUD, and there stood...  
  
Noone. That's right. Noone. Not one living creature was in sight, just rain pouring down. Suddenly, lightning rang out from the sky, and something apparently had climbed up onto the roof.  
  
"SHOW YOURSELF!!!" Bruce cried, summing up all his courage. "JUST GET IT OVER AND DONE WITH!!! WHAT ARE YOU, A FUCKING PUSSY?!?!?" Bruce waited and felt a hand touch his shoulder... it was Kunimitsu's. "Is that...person... or thing... that was stalking us..." Bruce nodded slowly confirming all the beliefs...  
  
CLATTER! Pieces of broken roof fell down on top of Bruce and Kunimitsu... Bruce covered his head with his arms and Kunimitsu was protected by her armour... as the sawdust and last remains of dirt and broken roof fell away Bruce tried to see if their stalker was there... They was nothing there, exactly like the bolted and locked door when it had fallen apart only a couple of minutes ago... Bruce squinted to see what was in the rain... a figure was emerging into the barn where the bolted and now broken door was before... Bruce ran up to the figure and used Mach Breaker, but the figure just sidestepped and laughed and kicked him to the side. Bruce got up and ran for his life, but a dagger was thrown toward him, finding it's way into Bruce's heel... "AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" He fell down and clutched his heel in pain... the blood leaked as the steel from the dagger glinted in the moonlight...the stalker then kicked him in the stomach as hard as a harpoon, the force of the kick sent Bruce hurtling into the wall, breaking it as the wood splintered into his body... the stalker then laughed again as they placed their foot on top of Bruce's skull...  
  
Bruce yelled out in pain, a trace of blood leaking from his forehead... "Kunimitsu" he yelled as he coughed up blood... "Kunimitsu, you have to stab them with your dagger". Kunimitsu just walked up to him and looked down at him side by side with the murderer. "Kunimitsu? Do something!" he moaned as he coughed again leaking blood all over the floor. Kunimitsu laughed in the same manner as the murderer, and took off her mask, only revealing that HE, OR SHE, WAS NOT KUNIMITSU!!! "YOU!!!" Bruce stuttered "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KUNIMITSU? WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS? WHO IS THIS STALKER? ARE YOU BOTH TEAMED UP AGAINST ME?"  
  
The figure wearing Kunimitsu's clothes and accessories laughed again and said "Let's just say Kunimitsu will not be waking up alive and well in the morning..."  
  
The stalker took off the balaclava they were wearing. Bruce gasped. "YOU!!! I KNEW IT WAS YOU!!!" Both the person who posed as kunimitsu and the stalker just laughed again and said "We'll make sure you see your friends again soon... but until then your going to wait in heaven!!!" With that, the stalker brang their heel down on top of Bruce's skull, crushing it with a sickening crack, and then hurriedly running away from the scene of the crime...  
  
***  
  
In the air-conditioned comfort of a television studio, where safety lay, about 1000 miles away from where Bruce's courpse lies, a television news reporter hurriedly searched through his notes. He looked down at his front paper and the top story that lay on it. To him, a story was a story, it didn't matter to him whether or not a town had died of famen or a volcano had erupted killing an entire country, to him, it was only his duty to read it out in front of the camera in exchange for his pay envelope at the end of the week.  
  
"This is I.P. Freely reporting live from..."  
  
*A few snickers are heard in the background"  
  
"I'M FUCKING PROUD OF MY NAME THANKYOU VERY MUCH! Anyway, onto our top story, 32 year old Bruce Irvin was murdered brutally in Downtown Tokyo, last night, police chief, Lei Wulong, says that Bruce suffered from a cracked skull, a dagger in his left heel, and a badly bruised stomach, and at the scene of the crime no evidence was found, but there happened to be a torn roof from the barn, and there does seem to have a link in events happening here... Kunimitsu Clarikenso, former member of the Manji Clan, was stripped from her clothes, raped, bashed up, and thrown out the window of her hotel apartment, earlier in the day at 11:00am. There happens to be no links between the 2, but they did both participate in the 2nd tekken tournement together, and were bunked in roommates together, and were planning to have a reunion together at the Pizza Parlor. We will have more news of this story at the 6:00 news".  
  
***  
  
Marshall Law dropped his plates of food when he saw the images of Bruce's dead body on the news. He quickly tugged off his apron, and quickly raced to the phone to tell Michelle.  
  
"MICHELLE!!! DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS ABOUT BRUCE'S AND KUNIMITSU'S MURDERS?" "Yes I did Marshall. I'm really shocked. What kind of sick and creepy asshole would rape someone, then throw them out the window 10 stories down of all places?" "Lei was on the news. he said that the murderers seemed to only want to murder fighting particiapants from the last 4 tekken tournaments!!!" "I reckon any one of us could be next. We have to spread the word!" "I'll talk to you later ok?: "Sure thing. Bye!"  
  
As Michelle hung up, Marshall told every one of the tournament participants. As they all heard the news 1 by 1, they knew something had to be done about it...  
  
***  
  
After finishing his meal of Roast Chicken and Rice with Soy Sauce, Hwoarang went outside to check his mail. "Bills, bills, bills, bills" he grumbled, chucking aside all the bills without even looking at them away. The korean redhead thumbed through the letters and found 1 which was addressed from "Get out there. See Japan!" He opened it and read it.  
  
Dear Mr. Doosan,  
  
You have been luckily nominated along with 24 other citizens to a free holiday at the new Camp Harmony alongside the world-famous Harmony Beach along the shore. You will be staying there for 1 week with all expenses paid and food provided. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, please come, you won't regret it, we promise you that.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Seto Vex, Head of Get out there, see Japan Incorporated.  
  
'Sure, why not? I haven't had a decent holiday in a VERY long time.' he said to himself, as he started packing his things for the Camp.  
  
***  
  
2 days later, Hwoarang came onto the airport, and was waiting for the Harmony Plane to arrive. He then saw a familiar face, which made him stare in disbelief.  
  
"Kazama? Is that you?"  
  
Jin whirled around and gaped at him. "What the hell are YOU of all people doing here?"  
  
"I asked you first!"  
  
"I don't give a crap!"  
  
"Shut up, both of you!" Xiaoyu said, a stern look on her face. "It seems that all 25 people are here, but they are all tekken fighters, now that everyone's here, let's get on board the plane!" Hwoarang eyed her suspiciously. "This seems awful strange, you know, 2 fighters are killed, now they are all coming onto some dumb plane trip!"  
  
Eddy came into the conversation. "Well, at least I know I'm going with friends, Christie's gonna be by my side the whole time".  
  
A message over the intercom was heard: "Would all boarders onto flight number 20564 please board the plane now. Would all boarders onto flight number 20564 please board the plane now. Thankyou!"  
  
The 25 tekken fighters had no choice but to board the plane;and cross their fingers and hope for the best.  
  
***  
  
Well, uh, was that good? I hope so, I know I didn't put many clues in so far, but you do know that the murderers (there's 2 of them) are both tekken fighters and they both have some sort of connection. I hope it didn't confuse you with the he's and she's and all that, but if I did confuse you, please forgive me. Ya will, won't ya now =P? So, well, place a review for your comments on the story thanks! And 1 last thing, if your a Kuni or Bruce lover, or if you need cheering up, check out my other fics by clicking on my bio and scrolling down to the bottom and read and review my other fics, "A startling discovery featuring blue undese" and "My Mindless Tekken Story" I swear that they are bound to make you laugh. Well, I'll just leave you with something to think about: Read that copy of the letter of Hwoarang's camp notice thing, and look at the name of the Signature. Seto Vex? Hmmm... looks familiar? Well, I'll leave you with that, so I'll see you guys later ok?  
  
Main questions to be answered: Does Ling know something the others don't? Who is the murderer? Who will be the next person to die? That's all for now! Add me to MSN: richard4021@hotmail.com ok?  
  
Later Days!  
  
~Hwoarang~  
  
P.S. Look for 5 mistakes in the following sentances: XBOXRULES!XBOXRULES!XBOXRULES!XBOXRULES!XBOXRULES! 


End file.
